The Thrill
by MissStarKid
Summary: killer!Blaine, definetly some smut. I was curious about all this 'killer' stuff. I really enjoyed writing this x


Blaine wanted Kurt to be happy. He wanted him to feel safe. He wanted him to love _only _him. It was just that he loved Kurt so much, he didn't want anyone to hurt him. If Blaine could help it, no one would ever hurt him again.

Kurt always felt safe in Blaine's arms. He felt at home there. He might not, if he knew what the hands he held and stroked every day had also touched. What they had done and performed over time, things that Kurt couldn't even imagine in his wildest nightmares. He was blinded, by the angelic face of his prince, his saviour. Blaine had always been there for him, always been the one to look after him and protect him. He was such a gentle, caring person. But also had his wild side, perfect for the bedroom.

What didn't occur to Kurt was that under all that there might be something else. Something somewhat sinister that burned beneath Blaine's kind eyes. Deeds that had been so willingly done, even enjoyed.

Blaine felt a rush of heat, adrenaline as he did it. The feeling of relief as he watched the body bleed out or the flesh is sliced. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the corpse, limp and lifeless and by his doing. The gurgling screams of his victims, the last sound they ever make. The last face they ever see is his.

It all started when he saw the man. He and Kurt had been walking down from the Lima Bean after a late night coffee and he'd seen this guy, walking in the shadows as they passed a pub. When he saw them holding hands he shouted.

"Faggots!" loudly at them, not clearly enough to be sober.

But his voice was filled with hate all the same. When the light hit him he glared directly at Kurt, fixing his slimy gaze on him then their joined hands in disgust.

Kurt brushed it off, so used to it by then, told Blaine to leave it when he had felt Blaine tense up beside him. But that was the thing. He couldn't leave it, the look in that man's eyes, the tone of his jeering voice. It made Blaine's blood boil; a feeling of pure anger rose up inside him, wanting nothing more than to make him feel pain. That is where it all began.

_Kurt shivered as Blaine ran his tongue along the edge of his jaw, moving his head down to graze his teeth on Kurt's already strained neck. Kurt gasped, reaching up with his hands to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, holding on tight and gently tugging on his curls. Blaine growled, quickly moving to crash his lips onto Kurt's messily. _

_Blaine grinded himself against Kurt, smashing their hips together. The pang of pain mixed with arousal brought a grunt from Kurt's throat, only making Blaine move against him harder and faster. _

_Blaine sucked hard on his neck, leaving a bruise like mark to run his tongue over afterwards. He turned back to look at Kurt, pupils blown with lust as their eyes locked. Blaine's eyes shone with a kind of hunger, a need to touch. To feel. His hands ran over Kurt's chest slowly, slightly scratching with his finger nails. He traced over the marks left on Kurt's pale skin moving in until he was an inch away from him, before hitching Kurt's legs around his waist and pushing him up against the wall behind them. _

Blaine didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even really have a plan. He just re traced his and Kurt's steps from earlier that night, until he reached the pub they had walked past. Just as he thought he would be, the man was still there, passed out on the floor with his beer in his hand. Blaine felt his blood boil, but waited until the streets had cleared a little.

It was 3am as he walked slowly over to him, crumpled up against a wall mumbling things to himself. Blaine smirked, this would be too easy. The man looked up to see him standing there and laughed out loud.

"Oh it's you. Where's your lady friend? Or have you already fucked and finished with him?" He slurred. His eyes drooped, but widened as he saw Blaine get closer to him. It was only a second of shock before he blacked out. He hadn't noticed the hammer Blaine had been holding.

Blaine looked at him in disgust, dragging him by his arms into the empty warehouse nearby. Nobody had been there for years, they would never think of looking in there.

When the man opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Blaine. But before he had the chance to speak Blaine brought the knife to his throat. Chuckling as the blood ran down his neck onto the table. He stared as it pooled out onto the dirty wood, then brought the knife to his lips, running his tongue slowly along the blade to taste his work. The man shook with fear, Blaine trembled with pleasure.

_Blaine gripped Kurt's hip bones with one hand as he reached behind Kurt to push a finger into him. Kurt hissed, clenching around him at the sudden intrusion. Blaine growled, crooking his finger a little, earning a cry from the man he was holding up. Kurt writhed in this grip, his legs tightening around Blaine's waist as he added another finger and brushed against his prostate. His cock throbbed in between them both, as did Blaine's. Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes raging with need._

_Blaine smirked slightly and let go of his hips, bringing his hand in front of him to wrap it around Kurt. He could feel him straining with the need to let go, but he wanted to make him wait. He brushed his thumb over the head, spreading pre-come over it, but then let go completely. _

_Kurt whined at the loss, bucking his hips forwards, but moving Blaine's fingers inside him in the process. Blaine took himself in his hand instead, pumping up and down until he was moaning loudly. Kurt bit his lip hard, close to begging for it._

_Blaine opened his eyes and made up his mind. He took his fingers out of Kurt quickly, replacing them with his already throbbing cock and thrust upwards with a scream._

Blaine looked down at the pile of blood and human parts that lay before him and smiled. The head of the man had the expression of fear still etched upon his lifeless face. But it made Blaine feel even more alive, no one would ever hurt Kurt and think they can get away with it. Only he can think about him, he was Blaine's.

He looked down at his hands and frowned, they were stained with dark red blood. He thought absent minded he would have to clean up. Kurt would want to talk in the morning.

His heart and mind had never been the same after that night. Always yearning for the thrill, feeling the need to protect Kurt at any time. But underneath it was clear, using Kurt's safety and pride was just an excuse for the fact that he hungered for the kill.


End file.
